


Liebeserwachen

by NingX



Category: AHP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NingX/pseuds/NingX
Summary: 情窦初开。两个普通人。没有后续。





	Liebeserwachen

路德维希猛地睁开眼， 墙上的挂钟在7和8之间摆动。

他刚刚做了一个荒诞无比的梦。

梦里，他急切地吻上那个人的嘴唇，手指攀上他的腰。他甚至感觉的他光滑皮肤上那一道突兀的伤疤在自己的手掌间的那抹凸起。这道伤疤的主人半眯着眼睛，享受着他的触摸，一条腿勾上他的腰，迎接入侵者的到来。

他额角流下一滴汗，勾起手指搭在嘴唇间，思考着。刚刚唇齿间的游戏是假的，指尖滚烫的皮肤是假的，身上精湿的内裤才是真的。

他迟疑了一下，又摸了下床单，松了口气——还好床单是干的。

于是他瞪着窗外那只聒噪的黄鸟思考人生。

“嘿路茨，醒了？”

基尔伯特的声音把路德维希吓得几乎要从床上翻起来，但他含糊的答应着装作没睡醒，但是手死死地抓住被子。

“闹铃响了都没听到，睡得那么沉的你还真是少见呢，今天就让你多睡一下咯。”基尔伯特靠在门框上点了根烟笑着说。“快点起来吧，今天有松饼。”他朝路德维希单眨了下眼睛走到客厅。

路德维希觉得今天自家哥哥抽烟的样子特别性感。

不对，或者说，他发现他性感已经很长一段时间了，只是，一直没有特别在意。

基尔伯特（为了省钱）有卷烟抽的习惯。而且自己不知从什么时候起看到他将烟草摊好，再舔一下卷烟纸固定上的样子心里就莫名的躁动。这股躁动，伴随着他度过了被基尔伯特嘲笑单身的整个青春期。

不过，哥哥，您好像也是单身吧。那时他反驳。

呵，追老子的漂亮姑娘多着呢，老子一个人也很快乐，何况还有路茨陪着呢。他说，向路德维希眨眨眼。倒是你，成天板着脸的，找一个可爱的女朋友多好。

不，比起她们我比较喜欢和你待在一起。那时，他没说出口。

他冲进厕所锁上门，赶紧将身上这条湿透的内裤埋葬在垃圾桶里，然后冲了个冷水澡，刷牙之后使劲用毛巾搓脸。在确定自己不会乱想之后带着一贯而来冷静的表情走出了浴室。

路德维希面无表情地吃着松饼，他拼尽全力地把目光集中在电视新闻而不是旁边带着一脸疑惑看着自己的基尔伯特。

“路茨......我做的，不好吃吗？”

“不……很好吃，哥哥。”

“那你怎......”

“真的很好吃！”路德维希挤出一个（自认为）平常的笑容看向基尔伯特。

基尔伯特被吓得一愣。

妈的，越描越黑。他想。

接下来的一整天，路德维希都在走神。中午基尔伯特出去办事他自己在家里做饭差点忘记去关火，洗碗的时候手滑打碎了两个盘子，之后又忘了给家里养的小黄鸟喂食让它蔫了一下午。

都是因为那个该死的梦。他咬牙切齿地压着土豆泥。

基尔伯特傍晚才回来，瘫在沙发上向正在刷碗的路德维希抱怨着公众假期还临时被要求加班。

基尔伯特累到了，晚饭都没怎么吃就洗了澡歪在床上看书。路德维希洗澡的时候忘了拿衣服，又实在没有勇气开口叫哥哥帮着拿，于是只好自暴自弃地围一条浴巾走出来。 他一走出来就看见基尔伯特靠着床沿睡着了，不禁感叹基尔伯特睡着之后比醒的时候正经多了，头发还没有完全干，水珠顺着脸颊流下来一直到微张的，粉红色的嘴唇……路德维希慌忙把眼睛移开——自己从什么时候开始注意起这些的呢。 他直起身子，却感到手腕被捉住了，低下头，看到自家兄长笑得一脸促狭。


End file.
